Flame of Recca/Mikoto
Mikoto The possibly weakest of the Jyushinshuu and like Flame of Recca/Noroi, Flame of Recca/Kai, and Flame of Recca/Joker \, a member of Flame of Recca/Kurei's team Uruha Kurenai, she like Genjuro does not show loyalty or respect for Kurei rather kill him in his sleep . She is a very disgusting person who insults someone constantly and is very cowardly so she is very disliked even in Uruha. In Her Mikoto doll, she is a sarcastic yet more noble then in reality. She fell in love with Mokuren another member of Uruha for the rest of the series due to their similar personalities. Mikoto is one of the two Jyushinshuu female members, including herself and Flame of Recca/Neon. Part in Story Mikoto appears in the Ura Butou Satsujin as part of the Uruha Jyushinshuu, and as a member of Kurei's team, Uruha Kurenai (Uruha Scarlet). She only encounters the Hokage team at the tournament's final round, wherein she battles against Fuuko Kirisawa. Fuuko faces Mikoto with thoughts of avenging a little boy's father, who was killed by Mikoto in a previous battle despite his begging to be spared for the sake of his children. In the end Mikoto was defeated by Fuuko, but through shooting a dart at the referee's throat to prevent her from declaring Fuuko the winner, Mikoto manages to knock Fuuko down and win due to the fact that Fuuko was unable to stand up before the ten-second countdown ended. Fuuko breaks Mikoto's right arm in a fit of anger and also attempted to break the left, but she is stopped by Domon Ishijima. Mikoto is literally thrown out of the arena by Joker before his fight with Koganei Kaoru begins. Mikoto reappears along with Mokuren Nagai in the Sealed Lands Arc as members of the Ura Uruha, an organization founded by Mori Kouran in order to have protection against the Hokage and the remaining Uruha as he searched for the Tendou Jigoku. In her first appearance in this part of the Flame of Recca storyline, Mikoto disguises herself as a girl who claims to have been kidnapped and molested by Mokuren. She is found by Mikagami Tokiya, who sees through her disguise and manages to avoid her first attack. Mokuren then shows himself, and after an intense battle wherein Mikoto utilizes her second puppet madogu (Shirahige), both Mokuren and Mikoto are defeated. They then cowardly depend on their superior Flame of Recca/Aoi to finish him off. Later they meet Recca again and say the logic that his friends failed and no way of surviving causing Recca to despair. When Domon shows up and Recca punched Mokuren, they run off... Mikoto appears one last time to aid Mokuren in a battle against Recca Hanabishi and Kukai in the last few volumes of the manga. This time she first uses a tonfa as a weapon, but eventually unleashes her third and final puppet madogu, Ohtobide. Kukai delivers a powerful blow to Ohtobide with Mikoto inside, destroying the puppet and injuring Mikoto. She then pleads with Mokuren to give up and run away with her, but he tells her that she has no right to interfere with his life and stabs her. She eventually dies in Mokuren's arms. Abilities Her physical abilities pale in comparison to her fellow Uruha, so she depends on dirty tactics. In special abilities, She uses a number of madogu throughout the series: the three large puppet madogu that she could hide in (Mikoto, Shirahige, and Ohtobide), and Dokumashin (a set of sharp claws that contain a combination of all the most lethal poisons in the world) to equip with those puppets. Mikoto was a Noh puppet that seemed to be a person till revealed and talked more sophisticated than normal. The second Shirahige was an old bearded man puppet that Tokiya easily destroyed. The final Ohtobide was another old man puppet with four arms. Category:Flame of Recca